Tommy Pickles: The terrible two's
by babysmurfrock
Summary: Tommy's second birthday has came and gone and now has to face the terrible two's. Of course the first few chapters is ind of going to be based off of rugrats episode Chuckie v.s. The potty
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I am here with my first rugrats fanfic I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: the rugrats belong to Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon**

* * *

Tommy Pickles woke up one sunny morning. It was the day after his birthday which of course he had a great time with his friends at his party. Tommy's mom came in his room and picked him up to go change his diaper.

"Good morning tommy," Didi said to Tommy as she took him over to the changing table.

After tommy's mom changed Tommy's diaper she took him down stairs and took him to the kitchen for breakfast. When Tommy's mom put him in his highchair he saw that Dil was already eating his breakfast. Dil was one year younger than Tommy so now Dil is one year old and can walk now. Didi gave tommy a cup of milk and some oatmeal to eat. After Breakfast Tommy and Dil were taken to the living room and were put into the playpen. After Didi put them in the playpen the doorbell rang. When Didi opened the door it was her friend Betty and she had Phil and Lil with her. She put Phil and Lil in the playpen with tommy and went to talk to tommy's mom.

"Hi Phil, Hi Lil," Tommy greeted. "Hi Tommy," The twins said. "That was the bestes birthday party I ever had especially the cake." Tommy said to Phil and Lil. "Yeah it was the greatest I wonder what is going to happen now since you're 2 years old now," Lil said. While the three rugrats talked the doorbell rang again. When Tommy's mom answered it it was Chuckie, Kimi, and their dad Chaz. They came in and Chaz put Kimi and Chuckie in the playpen also. Chuckie of course 3 now and Kimi was about 2 1/2.

"Hi guys whatcha doin," Chuckie asked the others. " Oh hi Chuckie, Hi Kimi we were just thinking about what will happen now that I am 2 years old maybe you two can tell us on the account of that you guys are older than us," Tommy said to Chuckie and Kimi. "Well you see Tommy I bet your Mommy and Daddy are going to potty train you now since you are 2 and that means no more wearing diapers," Chuckie said to Tommy.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that I still wish that we could wear diapers forever," Tommy said. "Yeah," The others agree. Dil wondered what they were talking about since he did not know what potty training was since he wasn't born yet. "What are you guys talking about?" Dil asked the others. "Well you see Dil when you are becoming a grown up that means you can't were diapers anymore like Chuckie and Kimi," Tommy explained to Dil. "Why not?" Dil asked. "I really don't know why grownups do especially since when you have to go potty in the middle of the night you can go in your diaper instead of getting up," Tommy said to Dil.

As the rugrats were talking the adults were too. "So when are you going to start potty training Tommy," Chaz asked Didi. "I'm going to start tomorrow," Didi said. "Well why don't the other pups stay to to give tommy a little support,' Betty said to Didi. "I think that will be a wonderful idea," Didi said. Didi then went in the living room were all the rugrats were and picked up Tommy. "Tomorrow Mommy is going to start to potty train you and your friends will get to stay here with you for a little support," Didi said to Tommy. Tommy nodded his head as his mom put him back down into the play pen.

After Tommy's mom left the room Phil asked Tommy a question "Hey Tommy since you are going to be potty trained a cant were diapers where are you going to keep you screwdriver now?" That question shocked Tommy as he realized that once he stops wearing diapers he can't hold his screwdriver anymore and then they couldn't go on adventures. "Well we could hide it in the play pen somewheres or ask Dil to put it in his diaper," Tommy said to Phil. "Well that could work," Phil said. "Well I am not getting potty trained until tomorrow so I will see what to do then but for right now I am going to enjoy my diapers while it last so how about we go on an adventure," Tommy said. "Yeah let's go," Kimi said. Tommy took out his screwdriver and opened the playpen and they all went on an adventure.

* * *

**Well there is the first chapter I hope you like it. What will happen now?" You will have to wait until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter**

* * *

**(Tommy's POV)**

I woke up the next morning think about yesterday and what Chuckie said yesterday. I could not believe that I am not going to wear diapers anymore and had to give up hiding my stewdriver (Since it is tommy talking instead of screwdriver he says stewdriver) in there. My mom then came in the room and picked me up. "Good morning sweetie," she said to me as she took me over to the changing table. "Today is the day you are going to stop wearing diapers," she also said to me as she changed my diaper for the last time. When she finished changing me she also changed Phil, Lil, and Dil after me. Chuckie and Kimi of course got up and went to use the potty and soon I would be doing that too. Chuckie used the grownups potty while Kimi still used Chuckie's clown potty. After my mom changed us and Chuckie and Kimi used the potty all we went down stairs for breakfast. We all had cereal except for Dil who had some oatmeal since he only has one tooth.

My mom put everyone in the playpen except me she took me to my room and changed me into some different clothes. I was now wearing a yellow shirt, with some blue overalls that had a pocket on my tummy and some light brown shoes. She then put me on the floor and I walked out of the room and down the stairs to the playpen where my brothers and friends were. I opened the playpen lock with my stewdriver and walked in the playpen and closed it back and locked it.

**(Out of POV now)**

Tommy's friends were shocked to see Tommy were something different than a shirt and his diaper. "Did your mom change your clothes Tommy?" Chuckie asked Tommy. Tommy nodded his head 'yes' and then Chuckie asked another question but whispered it into Tommy's ear, "Did she take your diaper too?" and Tommy once again nodded.

"So where are you going to keep your stewdriver now Tommy," Phil asked Tommy.

"Well I think I can keep it in this pocket he…" Tommy started answering but was stopped by a weird feeling. "Tommy what's wrong," Kimi asked

**(Tommy's POV again)**

I had this weird feeling in my tummy well a little bit below my tummy and Kimi asked me what was wrong and I wanted to tell her but it was kind of hard to explain. I just started crying and my mom came into the room and picked me up. She carried me to the bathroom were Chuckie's clown potty was and put me on the floor and unbuckled my overalls and I soon realized what the feeling was. I realized that was the feeling when you have to go potty. My mom then put me on the potty. I was there for a while like Chuckie was when he got potty trained. Chuckie then came in the bathroom "Are you okay Tommy?" he asked me when he came in. "I now know how you felt when you first got potty trained Chuckie and it is not fun," I said to Chuckie. I then got up off the potty thinking I did not have to go but I did have to go and I did on the floor. My mom cleaned it up and put me and Chuckie back in the play pen.

* * *

**Well there is the next chapter I might start doing it in Tommy's POV so don't be surprised if I start doing that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait I am using my home computer to write this since my laptop is dead and I need a new battery charger because my dog broke the last one. Here is the next chapter**

* * *

**(Tommy's POV)**

My mom just put me and Chuckie back in the playpen after I had my first experience for using the Potty.

"Are you Okay Tommy you were gone for a very long time?" Lil asked me.

"Yeah I am fine I just had to go potty," I said to Lil.

"What does it feel like when you have to go potty," Phil asked me.

"Like Chuckie said before 'It's kinda hard to asplain'" I said to Phil.

**(Out of POV)**

That afternoon the Rugrats gang was playing in the backyard except for Dil who was still taking his afternoon nap. Phil and Lil were playing in the mud while Tommy, Kimi, and Chuckie were playing in the sand box. Well Chuckie and Kimi were playing Tommy was just sitting in the sandbox hugging his knees.

"What is the matters Tommy you usually love playing in the sandbox," Kimi asked Tommy.

"Oh nothing it's just I have to go potty," Tommy said to Kimi.

"Then why don't you get up and go," Chuckie said to Tommy

"I don't think I can make it too the potty," Tommy said

"Why don't you just goes on the tree…," Phil shouted to Tommy while still playing with Lil in the mud but was cut off by Chuckie.

"…or I could just go get your mom," Chuckie said.

"Ok Chuckie you can get my mom because I really have to go now," Tommy said to Chuckie.

Chuckie quickly ran off towards the house and inside to Tommy's mom.

**(Chuckie's POV)**

After Tommy told me I could go get his mom I ran inside to find his mom. I found his mom in the kitchen making lunch for us. I went up to her and tugged on her dress. Tommy's mom looked down at me "Yes what is it Chuckie," she asked me.

"T-Tommy has to go potty," I said to her.

I have been having an easier time talking to the grownups since I turned 3 so saying that was not a problem.

"Oh thank you for telling me Chuckie," Tommy's mom said to me.

Then both Tommy's mom and I went outside. Tommy's mom picked up Tommy and took him inside.

**(Tommy's POV)**

My mom picked me up and she took me to the bathroom. When we got into the bathroom just like the first time she unbuckled my overalls and put me on the potty. Like what happened the first time I was sitting on the potty for a long time but not as long as the first time. I finally just got up thinking that I did not have to go anymore and just like the first time I did have to go and I did on the floor again. I thought I never will be able to use the potty. My mom just brought me back outside and went to clean up the mess.

"Did you go Tommy?" Chuckie asked me

"Yeah on the floor by accident," I said to Chuckie sadly feeling kind of embarrassed

"It's ok Tommy you will get the hang of it eventually," Chuckie said to me

I trust Chuckie and I hope he is right about what he said.

**(Out of POV)**

* * *

The next morning Tommy was the first one to wake up. Kimi and Chuckie spent the night last night and were still asleep. Tommy then felt something wet in his bed and realized the bed was wet. Kimi and Chuckie then felt that the bed was wet and they woke up.

"Hey why is the bed all wet?" Kimi asked

"I think one of us forgot to go potty," Chuckie said back

Tommy knew he was the one who wet the bed because he heard both Chuckie and Kimi in different parts of the night get up and use the potty.

"I think it was me guys because I heard you both get up and go potty," Tommy said to them shyly

"Don't worry about it Tommy it will happen for a while but once you are potty trained you will do it less and remember to get up and go potty," Chuckie said to Tommy.

Just then Tommy's mom came in the room and saw that the bed was wet. Tommy, Kimi, and Chuckie got out of the bed while Tommy's mom changed the bed. She dressed Tommy and Dil then they went downstairs for breakfast. Tommy's mom decided that they were going to the park later on after she does some cleaning around the house. The Rugrats just played outside while Tommy's mom did her chores around the house.

* * *

**What is going to happen at the park you will have to wait and find out in the next chapter**


End file.
